D Gray-Man Extras
by UglyDuckling101
Summary: Based on the world and circumstances of Yume, the adventures and story continues for The Black Order. Reading Yume first, these fun-filled one-shots will be a great way to get your fill of a finished story.
1. Chapter One

"I did not fall."

"I know."

"I tripped. There is a difference." With a laugh came the reply,

"I didn't say anything." From their position, a smug grin ever so conspicuously grew. "You seem to think I am."

"Do you want me to? Because I'm happy to open my face and do so if that is the secret to your happiness, my one and only heart throb, Allen Walker," the exorcist sounded confident, heavy with doting sarcasm, nothing short of being so. An audible groan came in response from Lavi's bundle on his back.

"You're a wise-ass." Though muffled as his face was now pressed into the others back, Allen's arms securely around Lavi's neck for safe measure, the white-haired exorcist refrained from letting it show that the cold and wind was winning.

"And you said a walk. I am not walking." Lavi looked thoughtful. "I am being carried. Not that I'm ungrateful." Hoping to camouflage the growing embarrassment he felt, Allen put on a more serious front.

Lavi was kind enough to carry him on his back, still the thought of having to be carried in the first place and wandering eyes made the situation 'embarrassing' as he thought (the only word in mind).

From the corner of his eye, Lavi restrained himself from openly laughing at the others attempt. In good humor, the red head retorted:

"We are walking. And yes, you are being carried. This is because the great exorcist was trumped, hold your breath-" Lavi could feel the death glare- "Drumroll..."

"Oh for the love of-yes! I tripped over my own feet." Allen fumed. "You know me. I'm never that clumsy. I made Miranda look more graceful than Kanda in a fight. How do you sprain your ankle, tripping over your own feet?"

Had they had the free hand, along with his answer (choosing to miss the evidently sarcastic and rhetorical portion of Allen's exclamtion), Lavi would have held said hand up dramatically.

"Well you see, it's simply a matter-" He was greatly interrupted by his passengers lovely sounds of frustration.

"Look at it this way. You now have an excuse to be piggy-backed all the way home. I am a very willing chauffeur, and a rather good looking one. I have the finest rates around." His smile and one good eye shone brightly in the lacking light of the late hours. Deciding to go along, Allen asked,

"What will the trip cost me Mr. Chauffeur?"

"Oh, simple really. You Mr. Walker, must merely keep me nice and warm this evening in bed. It's rather chilly out tonight." With a face worthy of Lavi, Allen let himself play the part. Matter-of-factly, he said,

"I don't know if I can afford that." A dramatic gasp later, the red head kept his pace, still looking ahead.

"Is my price not sufficient for you?" Lavi asked, keeping himself surprisingly 'in character.'

"It's something else, I'll say that. However, my bed already belongs to another, along with my heart," following a (seemingly) growing pattern of over done and over dramatized version of everything, the other gasped again.

"Who is this fiend who has beaten me to the prize? Are they anywhere as handsome as this face?" A humorous head flip followed to showcase said 'handsome face.' Laughing shortly, the boy shook his head.

"Even better looking then you, no offense of course."

"None taken. From the sounds of things, I've been beat. I can't possibly persuade you." Gripping tighter, closer to Lavi's face now, Allen sighed in relief at the feel of his companion's additional body heat.

"Tis not meant to be, it is." Now it was the chauffeur's chance to laugh.

"Alright Shakespeare. Home is in sight. I foresee food and a warm bed in about five minutes." They both were relieved at the news. Even Lavi had begun to feel the cold.

"After a hot meal, I think I should pay this special person promptly. What do you think?" The pub was in sight now, light filtering from its windows.

A broadening grin, but even happier (if that was possible), Lavi answered Allen's pre-determined response:

"I think that's a great idea."

"I'm glad you approve." Moving around to let himself from their positioning on Lavi's back, reach around to their face more easily, Allen kissed Lavi, Lavi turning his head to meet in the middle.

"Or we could just skip dinner too." A soft scoff, and Allen insisted.

"You know nothing comes between me and my food. Not even you Lavi." He surrendered.

"A man can try." A content sigh followed. "I'd say overall, we had a productive evening."

Allen agreed.


	2. Chapter Two

They had decided last minute to stop in. Really, it was an easy decision. Friends and drinks weren't the same without the other in most cases, and this one qualified.

"Sorry for the wait ladies, the usual coming right up!" Their favorite red head exclaimed and happily went to fill two cups. Having been sat for about ten minutes already, some might have already grown impatient. Madam Denton's had filled up fast. Growing more choice and less table vacancy were a good thing for any owner. Lavi quickly returned.

"Were not in a rush. Really, take your time," Elizabeth insisted. Lavi smiled appreciatively.

"That's a relief. I have to go in back and grab what we have in stock and refill what were missing in front here. So happens to be one of your drinks. Won't be but a minute," with a playful wink he was on his way to do so.

Allen passed him, coming out of the kitchen. A quick, discreet kiss on the cheek in passing exchanged, both continued on their mission.

"Allen!" Elizabeth called, not as loudly as she thought. The rooms chatter drowned out her volume. Finding where his name had come from, a look of familiarity spawned. A tray balancing on one hand and another on his upper arm, Allen motioned with his free holding up his fore finger, 'One minute.' A nod in return, acknowledging she understood, Elizabeth turned her attention back to Vivian.

"Haven't you noticed this place getting more busy? It's more lively than it ever was," Vivian took the crowd in. Elizabeth laughed.

"Says the girl who thought nothing of the place until I dragged you here."

"Now, to be fair. I didn't say I didn't like it. More like it simply didn't look like much from the outside," Vivian defended. "I will happily admit defeat however, at the very least about 'it's silver lining." Elizabeth looked smug.

"I'm always right." Vivian struggled for a quick retort in reply.

"Speechless. I knew it. What, Lavi got your tongue?" Vivian cleared her throat, and with a straight face, replied:

"I have no Idea what you mean." Her friends face said what words could. Elizabeth wasn't convinced.

Elizabeth, animatedly, drawing out his name dramatically, said, "I know some part of your cold heart melts for Lavi. That wink of his every time gets your attention in a heart beat."

"Oh, two can play this game." Leaning more into the table top, Vivian matched Elizabeth's grin.

"You so obviously have something for Allen. It's 'part of the mystery,' I believe you said? You like the mysterious type, I've been your friend long enough to know that much at least." A small chuckle, the other girl sighed.

"Who are we kidding, even if I admitted to that being true - which I'm not - someone else has already beaten us to the chase." Vivian already knew. It was a mutual agreement not to say much openly. Certain ideas were still quite controversial for both men and women alike.

"Am I interrupting?" Allen asked. He had freed his arm of trays at the counter before coming over. Elizabeth managed to hide her surprise well enough. In addition her concern of the current conversation being heard.

"No, of course not. Did you finish what you were doing?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I just needed to tend to a few other guests." A gruff cough came across from the girl's table, behind Allen.

"Well my cup seems to be empty still. Maybe if you weren't so busy flirting, you could do your job," a man sarcastically spat. Unfazed and turning, Allen turned to face the guest.

"I apologize about that. I'll have your refill right out." The man grinned as if he had just claimed victory.

The man replied bitterly, "That's better. And while your at it, make these women quiet down for a while. If I wanted to hear a women goggle, I would go home to my own wife. I don't come drinking to spend more time with their annoying antics." Elizabeth stood, her chair scraping the wood floor as she pushed it back in the process.

"Excuse me? 'Annoying antics?' I pity the woman who has to share a bed with a sexist moron as yourself." Elizabeth delivered her retort with the straightest expression, no exceptions, both Vivian and Allen had seen her muster.

"Yeah? What of it?" The man stood in response. He towered over her lithe figure. She didn't back away, though the thought did cross her mimd.

Allen stepped in between as best he could. Concern for the current situation showed evidently not only on his face, but his nervous laugh.

"There's no need for such comments. Let's just sit back down-" Allen was rudely interrupted.

"What can you do?"

'More than you know,' Allen couldn't help but think. Even if he were a little rusty, the idea of using Crown Clown was present in the back of his mind. His innocence would draw too much attention however, and Allen couldn't think of a believable story for a two second long wardrobe change, let alone claws.

"I'll have to ask you to leave sir if you don't calm down." It was simple as that.

"But they can stay I suppose?" The stout man, much taller than Allen as well, scoffed. "I don't see what they see in you besides that your a freak with a scar."

"He's my freak with a scar. And I believe he asked you to leave." The four turned to Lavi who had spoke. His tone was sharp, stern. He had given an order.

"I was getting ready to. The ale here is crap anyhow," slapping some money on the table, the man left, slamming the door and announcing his departure inevitably. The room had quieted, but returned to normal not long after.

"Sorry about that Elizabeth, Vivian. Drinks are on us," Lavi's stern face melted into his smile they knew well. Setting the two mugs on the table, Elizabeth sat back down.

"I shouldn't have said that. I was out of line." Elizabeth admitted, holding the round mug in both hands, securely. She was still startled by the prospect of what could have happened.

"I think all around things were said, but I wouldn't let it bother you," Allen assured. Lavi added,

"I personally thought your answer was quick-witted. At least what I heard." Vivian held her friends arm.

"I couldn't even move. You were considerably braver than me." Vivian squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Thank you Allen. I wouldn't have been much of a fight if that had gone much further." Allen looked uncomfortable. He had since the man's comment directed at him.

"I wouldn't have let him touch you."

The night went on mostly uneventful. The atmosphere was it's usual feel again, happy and alcohol plenty. Soon the girls left, some of the men growing more rowdy and more drunk. They said good-bye, Elizabeth thanked Allen once more.

(Line Break)

Mary had offered to clean up and close that night. She had heard of the fiasco and deemed an early retirement to bed would be good.

Lavi had opted to take a bath before bed. Allen unbuttoned his vest and white undershirt, hanging them up. Next his slacks and night attire. Ready for bed, Allen passed the wall mirror, catching a glimpse of his reflection.

He never spent time looking at himself. Maybe to tie the ribbon every once in a while, but Lavi had took pleasure in helping with the task and the mirror was quickly forgotten.

"Looks like your ready for bed, I'll just be a second." Lavi had come out of the bathroom still dressed in a towel. Allen broke away from the mirror, heading to the bed while Lavi rummaged through the closet for his clothes. Dropping his cover he made quick work.

The red head crept under the covers, beside Allen. His stare fixated on the ceiling, laying on his back.

"I won't make a big thing of it, but I will say this." Allen looked to his partner, who proceeded to burrow down into the blankets.

"If you can't forget, than ignore it." He sighed, knowing how obvious he had been. Even his fronted smile hadn't fooled Lavi. He was still a bookman at heart.

"I love your scar. That's reason enough right?" Allen was insecure about virtually nothing, and Lavi was part of that.

"Alright. As long as I'm 'you're freak,' it's nothing to sweat." Lavi cringed.

"I didn't mean 'freak.' You know that right?" A small laugh, Allen said,

"I know. Let's get some sleep."

"Sounds good."


	3. Chapter Three

Lavi is my forty-ninth name. That's how many battles I've seen.

Hidden history refers to those events that are excluded from the history that people know about. I became a bookman so that I could learn things that no one else knows.

I was a piece of work then. Still me, but not the me everybody knows now.

"Everywhere I go there's strife. I've seen how foolish this species can be." The thought and various renditions of it came to mind a number of times.

That day, Bookman as void of emotion as ever, with a side glance, told me plain and simple: "Lavi. Try not to make waves."

I knew we were going to be there a while. It was made clear with little words. I had deemed the room filthy, and being my adolescent self, I felt the need to declare this as if it weren't already obvious. Papers strewn across the room, sitting on the couch beside me in Komui's office for the first time, the old panda explained to me that this was headquarters. With a smirk, somehow different from the present, I answered dutifully,

"I'll smile and get close to them like I always do." It was a mission, and that made it easy.

"Measure me?" I found myself asking sometime in the following week of joining the Order. Baffled, I clarified, "Does it have to fit perfectly?"

The shorter man shook with excitement at this idea it seemed, and from what I could see (as he was very much close to my face at the time). Pulling a measuring tape from his pocket and holding it proudly for us all to see, he exclaimed,

"A well-fitting uniform is essential! It's easier fighting Akuma when your uniform fits." As if an afterthought, he added (I soon learned his name was Johnny), "Shall we make a bandanna for you too?"

Reever, another from the science department attempted to reel Johnny in a little, even though it really didn't do anything.

"you're our friend now. We all want to look out for you." Beside me, a girl with a semi-bandaged face and two long pig-tails said, patting my back. Lenalee had welcomed me first upon officially becoming an exorcist of The Black Order. Later I would see this becoming a regular thing for her. Gently she added, "So get fitted." We left the mess hall soon after.

Smiling and playing my part, I of course agreed to be fitted with virtually no fight. I even told Johnny to throw the bandanna in with the uniform. Currently mine was really just a black piece of excess cloth I had gotten my hands on. Johnny looked pleased and even Reever did as well. He was a lot more laid back than he let himself show most of the time. Lenalee grinned the widest, and maybe the deepest.

It was the biggest war against the Akuma I'd ever seen. And for the first time I appeared in the historical record as a soldier. A part of me couldn't quite warp my brain around the idea of being an exorcist.

'Well, I hope they don't expect too much for me,' I partially recall thinking at one time.

One year...

Two years...

My time with the Order passed quickly.

In time I no longer knew, whether my smile was genuine or an act. I think, looking back I can somewhat pinpoint when that feeling of doubt started to form. The moment I realized I might not be cut out to be what a bookman is required to be. And it had always been there, my reason.

I felt confident upon meeting him. Allen Walker, the 'Destroyer of Time' as the old panda had explained to me once. I liked him. Polite, but still had spunk. Secretive, yet smiled and hid behind a mask of his own.

The old man's words became harder to remember.

That time in the Arc, fighting Tyki, Road and time itself, Road's dream scape still lingers vividly.

Allen holding his black ace of spades: "I dropped this card. You never told Bookman about it, did you."

Gramps was there too: "You've failed as a bookman. Lavi...You are no longer a bookman."

I knew it was only the girl's illusions, but at the time, road was right. My heart had died. I don't remember nor did I ever hear Allen's words once I lost to my past selfs ideas and awareness much further than before. I regretfully do know what I said.

"I'm nobody's friend." Lenalee had also been the first to call me such. I had dismissed the notion, her kind welcome to be a part of something so unique. A home.

Road hadn't been wrong in one way however. A bookman is an impartial observer. She claimed in truth, sadly, that I only joined the Order to record events. That was my true purpose. And you can't escape truth. I said more than I care to specify. It's naive, but forgive and forget. Even to yourself.

Looking yourself in the face, quite literally (even if it's in a Noah's dream scape) is discombobulating as it gets.

"You're Lavi number forty-nine. You're supposed to be just like me. Why aren't you like the other forty-eight Lavi's? Why are you different?" My other self says to me. Even as I think this I know it's crazy. But the golden question was that; why am I different? I've only ever been a bookman-in-training.

I could throw my name away and don a new one, with the same ideas and straight jacket morals. People needed companionship with other people, I was an exception. I made Lavi one, all the way through Lavi number forty-nine believe this. I had wanted it all along, and I let myself slowly learn to love and want to need another. I just had to wait to wake up.

My savior showered in white helped me with that. Allen Walker was more like me than I knew, and still so different. I kept the others away, and he let them in. Both still hiding. In time we also took away the mask between our friends and honesty. No one wants to be alone.

I had found the home I had always wanted. I didn't have an image or idea in my head what it should look like, so I handy realized I had found the impossible.

Now the Black Order is far behind both of us. Allen told me so many weeks ago in the cell that kept anything resembling a brighter future than what he was given to imagine, that he thought he had lost his yume. Our home wasn't lost, and it isn't now.

Home is a word with a feeling. I don't have the capability to explain that feeling. It's no use pretending. House, shack, abode, woods, mansion, castle, a pub even. You can live anywhere. But you can't call everywhere home. It has to feel like home. And mine is right by my side, in London, in this pub; with our friends hundreds of miles away, and making new ones.

(Line Break)

Lavi set his pen down. The ink on the first few pages had already dried, but the newest words needed time. The door opened, and a familiar face smiled. A golden blur moved passed him, landing on Lavi's shoulder.

"What are you doing? You'll miss all the fun!" Allen quickly crossed the room and stood behind Lavi's chair.

"What's all this?" he asked. Lavi smiled.

"Tomorrow, after the fun and letting the ink dry, you can read it. But for now, we have obligations." Lavi stood and grabbed Allen's hand. "I believe we're late as it is."

"Your funny," Allen replied sarcastically, and lovingly. Grinning, they both headed together to share drinks with friends after hours.


	4. Chapter Four

"Put down the cat." Her mind couldn't process a rational explanation for such a thought. She knew that's that they said, it still made little sense. Opening the door fully, the girl found both guys and her favorite golem in the middle...of something. A cat, rather on the fat side, was being held captive in Timcanpy's mouth.

"Put down that cat Timcanpy. I know you understand me." The golem heard the command, and its hesitancy evident in its sluggish speed.

"That's good. Drop him here," she put her arms together, ready to catch the feline. Hovering inches above, it released its hold.

"I'm impressed, as usual," Lavi grinned. "You always seemed to have a special touch Lenalee." She returned the smile, cradling the cat gently.

"Thank you Lavi. Long time no see." Timcanpy flew back to Allen, who had taken a heavy seat on the bed. He sighed, turning to talk to his golem.

"If you weren't flying so low maybe you wouldn't have been eaten by the cat, and maybe you wouldn't be so bitter, and a giant pain in my-" Allen heard someone clear their throat. It was Kanda, he was sure. Looking around, Lenalee's and Kanda's presence became apparent.

Finished his thought, Allen trailed off, "Arse."

Lenalee laughed. "I guess not everything is the same. Your more like Kanda than I remember."

"I resent that," came Kanda from behind Lenalee, though he hardly sounded offended.

"Sorry about that. I'm glad you two made it safely." Allen smiled, embarrassment evident in the slight blush.

"You can say it. 'A giant pain in your ass," Lavi enunciated. "Lenalee here is probably used to Kanda's vocabulary by now." Allen said something back to the red head, the two sucked into their own conversation.

'They seem to be doing better than ok,' she was happy to think to herself.

(Line Break)

"If you need something, anything, just let me know," Mary patted Lenalee on the back, the girl thanked the older women and Mary headed back to serving her other customers.

"See, the beauty of a cool boss like Mary is her giving us an evening off for old friends," Lavi boasted.

"You were able to get away than. I hope it didn't cause too much trouble," Allen said, taking a drink of his mug.

"My brother has a few advantages as chief. This is one of them." Kanda scoffed, replying,

"Those 'advantages' usually don't end well. Consider Komlin, and it's small horde." Allen shivered.

"I'd rather not," he grumbled.

"Both me and Allen have been tranquillized by Komui on one robot rampage or another. Who knew a trip to town could be such a pain." Pointing towards Allen, Lavi's eyes lot up.

"And who can forget the octopus-"

"That is not what happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Octopi." His white hair companion looked daggers the red heads way.

"We agreed to never speak of that."

Looking smug, Lavi answered, "You agreed, I only listened. As an ex-bookman, I have a great memory." Allen returned a smug grin of his own.

"Than I guess your memory will serve you well the last time we had a disagreement like this one. Your bed might be a little chilly tonight."

'Allen's black side,' both Lavi and Lenalee though in sync. 'And it's not even poker.'

"I think Moyashi means business, Usagi. I would listen," Kanda drank his tea, giving his warning more matter-of-fact.

"Your face will be sufficient Lavi. Don't worry, I'm not that cruel." Allen kept his smile, softening it.

"By the way Lenalee, how is Link doing?" Lavi listened, laughing to himself. He loved Allen's dark and light persona. Both halves made a whole after all. He himself wasn't a simple black and white sheet.

"You wrote in your last letter that Link was moved to headquarters." Lenalee happily answered,

"Yeah, he's fitting right in. Link is actually a lot less serious about everything than he used to make us believe. We threw his welcome party. Miranda and Krory really took him in."

"I'm actually relieved to hear that. I wasn't sure how things might work out," Allen admitted.

"Double Mole will be fine. He's more capable than I liked to admit before," Lavi complimented.

"On a different subject, do you think that cat is ok? We just released it back outside," Lavi asked.

"It's been on the street before now. I'm not too worried, it probably has a thicker skin than we know living on its own," Allen offered.

'Sounds familiar,' Lavi briefly considered.

"I do have a question." Kanda got their attention.

"What were you thinking for sleeping arrangements tonight?" Lavi and Allen turned to look at each other. Both blank expressions.

"I thought you had an idea."

"I though you had it worked out." Lenalee resumed her composer. She would not laugh.

(Line Break)

"Are you sure you don't mind us taking your bed?" Lenalee still felt unsure for taking over the bed. Kanda had insisted he take the floor, but Allen had said he and Lavi would be fine. Lavi hadn't objected.

Scrounging up an extra blanket and two pillows, a creative bed later Lavi and Allen had fallen asleep. Lenalee noticed their hands, holding each other. A simple and profound gesture. Kanda faced her, his hand free for the taking, and that she did. He was a willing participant even in his half conscious state.

Lenalee was able to sleep knowing everything was better than it had been for a long time.


	5. Chapter Five

It was a soft gray, black cuffs and collar, button up trench coat style. The other was a plain light maroon trench coat.

"This ones yours," Lavi handed the gray coat to Lenalee and the other to Kanda.

"I don't see the point in wearing different coats," Kanda reiterated, sounding very much annoyed by the slight inconvenience. Even so he shed his black exorcist coat. Lenalee made quick work of the larger silver buttons on hers.

"This is a beautiful coat. Miss Denton didn't mind loaning me this?" she asked.

"Actually she sounded rather excited about it," Allen answered. "She said something about never having a sister to share with."

"That still doesn't answer my question," the samurai interjected. Lavi jumped in, already dressed to go.

"It's really simple. Think of it in terms of hide and seek." Lavi blatantly ignored Kanda's death glare. "Central Agency is it, and me and Allen are hiding. Those nice big, shiny crosses kinda give away our hiding places if one of their goons happen to see it." Kanda looked irritated, but submitted.

"You actually have a valid argument for once. I'll wear the stupid coat." He shrugged it on.

Lavi looked proud of himself. "Are we ready to go?"

(Line Break)

The wind made the early morning cold.

"It's kinda cold out here," Lenalee noted. She wasn't complaining.

"Welcome to London," Allen joked. Lavi laughed.

"How did you not freeze growing up here?" he asked, hugging his coat tighter to himself.

"Is that true?" Kanda had asked the question. Allen smiled.

"Between cold nights and warm summers, I guess I just managed. Headquarters isn't really warm either though."

"Can we stop here?" Lenalee had meant the bookstore off to their right.

"We haven't been able to explore the area much, so we would like to go. You game Kanda?" Lavi turned.

"Obviously you want to go in Lavi. But if Lenalee wants to go, I suppose it can't be too bad." Lenalee hugged Kanda, letting him go to drag him one handed into the shop.

"You want to follow them then?" Lavi turned to Allen, still laughing at the thought of the samurai's face as he was lead away. Allen answered.

"I can't refuse Lavi Bookman books, can I?"

After what felt a lifetime to Kanda, five minutes for Lavi, and what seemed like a fair amount of time to Allen and Lenalee, they thanked the shop keeper and left.

"I'll have to come back sometime when I can spend some more time browsing," Lavi noted. Allen heard Lenalee and Kanda comment something, but wasn't paying much attention.

There was...something.

"Hey, you here?" It was Lavi. Allen laughed at himself for zoning out.

"Yeah, sorry. I just thought something seemed off," he admitted. Kanda looked around the empty street.

"It is quiet here," he added. There were four or five people ahead of them up the street. The sun had started to fall. They stopped where they stood.

Lavi gave his two cents. "This is weird right?"

Activating his left eye, the answer was easy.

"Akuma." Why didn't my eye register sooner? Allen's mind raced. The exorcists readied.

'Innocence. Activate.' Dark Boots, Mugen, Crown Clown, and Iron Hammer activated and in hand (in the cases of Lavi and Kanda), four level twos and one level three resembling a human shape more emerged from their human skins.

The exorcists moved on instinct as did the Akuma. Lavi currently was fending off a level 2 when it decided to open its face.

"Why are you protecting the enemy Exorcist?" It seemed genuinely interested.

"Enemy?" Lavi questioned over the noise of everyone's fight. He swung his extended hammer again, pinning the Akuma in between a very close building, but choosing not to destroy it just yet.

"You know who I mean. Your many things Exorcist, but your not anymore stupid than we are. I speak of the 14th," it explained. "We were drawn to you for that reason."

Without any more patience, Lavi activated his fire stamp.

'Four more to go,' he thought. Turning to rejoin the others, the red head counted amiss; Kanda was close to finishing the level three and both Allen and Lenalee had a level 2. One was missing. Already running, his suspicion was right. The cloud of smoke started to clear around Allen's destroyed Akuma.

"Behind you Allen!" He hadn't returned his hammer to normal size and prepared to attack. However it took advantage of the boy's deviated attention, and shot a round of its bullets his way. Lavi and Lenalee were free of both their opponents now and had the same idea. Coming from one side each, Dark Boots and Iron Hammer did the trick.

Lenalee took notice of Allen's labored breathing. The pentacles had started to show.

"Take him somewhere safe to heal the poison, I'll help Kanda finish the level three," she ordered, more or less. She made quick work of rejoining her friend. Lavi turned his attention to what mattered. Hoisting Allen onto his back, making his innocence small, it was back in his belt. The alleyway nearest them would do for now.

"I guess I'm a little out of practice," the boy tried to joke, making light of something far from being light. He was healing the poison, but seemed to be taking a lot longer than usual.

"Deactivate Crown Clown," Lavi suggested.

"If parasite-types require more energy than I'm guessing our meals lately haven't been sufficient for you to be using Crown Clown right now." Allen nodded weakly, his non-verbal equivalent of a 'ok.' Deactivating his innocence did seem to help some, not a whole lot, but every little bit count.

"Sorry." Lavi tried to look less concerned than he felt his face looked and half-smiled.

"What about?"

"I ruined your coat." Lavi turned his head again to get a better look at his friend. He could see the staining red marking his shoulder, the cloth forever a darker shade even with a washing. Even now, Allen tried to stifle a cough that inevitably produced more crimson. They were far enough away now. Lavi lowered Allen against the brick building and sat by him.

"Are you getting any better?" Lavi hesitantly wondered. It was a stupid question in his opinion. With shallow breathing, still better improved than before, he answered.

"Its almost purified, the poison I mean. Just a few more minutes. It's taking longer than usual though." Lavi had wondered about that. Their meals had been cut down to much smaller servings than either were conditioned to. It had to have some kind of effect on Allen's innocence and effectiveness in a fight. He had been right.

Only one other thing bothered him. Either the Earl had figured a way to render Allen's eye useless against his new Akuma or something else was wrong. Some part of him had hoped it was simply the first.

Soon Lenalee and Kanda would be finished with their Akuma and come find them. Lavi let Allen lean into his shoulder, hoping it offered if even a little, some comfort in the midst of everything.


	6. Chapter Six

"You think we can sneak by unnoticed?" he wandered. Kanda was supporting Lenalee's weight mostly and he himself had his own battle scars, even if they were slowly healing faster than the others. Lavi stoped to take a deep inhale of breath.

"You're actually heavy this time," Lavi cracked a smile through his dirtied and (how one usually looks after a fight with demons of any kind) appearance.

"I can walk now," Allen insisted again on the red heads back. Kanda sighed, not overly irritated, but frustrated at the stupidity of his friends question, (still having hope it was in fact rhetorical). Motioning to Lavi himself, Kanda mustered a semi civil response.

"Your carrying bean sprout and you look like you lost a fight with, something." He couldn't come up with anything relevant, frustrating him more. "I'm mostly healed and Lenalee can't walk by herself. Does that answer your question?" Lavi, taken back slightly, bounced back.

"So yes?" he asked.

"You are impossible!" Allen laughed from Lavi's back.

"He only gets a kick out of pushing your buttons because you react Kanda. You have to think of him as a child. Don't feed his insatiable desire to, basically, be annoying." Allen only smiled as Lavi drew a face of feigned disgust.

"You think I'm a child? Annoying? I am never." His poker face was about as good as Allen was bad at cards.

"You know I mean it enduringly. I love you because you embody a ten year old in personality," Allen added. "And your humor is what makes you so much fun to listen to." The boy tightened his hold a little around the others neck. An audible 'Awwww' was heard from their female friend.

Lavi looked proud. "I do believe that's the first time you've said that."

"It has a nice ring to it. Despite the fact we got our butts handed to us, I'd say it was a pretty good day." Kanda turned and asked,

"How hard did you hit your head?"

"Oh, come on. Allen's right. We don't look that bad." Lenalee aided, trying to follow her friends lead. "The pub is closed at this hour anyways, and Mary should be asleep at this hour." Lavi agreed.

"These two have the right idea. Just try being positive Yu."

"I'm positive you're all crazy." Lenalee giggled.

"Close enough."

(Line Break)

"What happened to you kids?"

Blank faces turned to each other. No one had an answer.

"We fell."

'He actually kept a straight face delivering that oh-so-obvious lie,' Kanda thought with what he hoped wasn't too obvious stupor. Mary chuckled a throaty laugh and motioned to the nearest seats.

"At least sit down while I get something to patch you all up with. While I'm gone, I expect a more plausible answer," she said, heading for the back room. Lavi and Kanda lowered their extra weight first into a seat before taking one themselves. Lavi looked discouraged.

"That did not work." The samurai looked in disbelief at his friends obvious observation. With heavy sarcasm, he said,

"No, your idea was completely bullet proof. We look like we fell. Maybe off a cliff." Lavi opened his mouth. Allen cringed, looking between the two.

"Let's just be honest ok? We can trust Mary, and besides, she'd see through any lie we came up with anyway," Allen stoped Lavi from punching another nerve and interjected.

"Yes. I can see it now. 'Miss Denton, we thought we would just be honest. We're actually exorcists and were nearly killed by ambushing akuma. But you probably don't know what those are. Akuma are demons, simple really. I'm equipped with a sharp katana, she has super boots that let her fly, Allen there has a clown wardrobe that materializes in seconds and a morphing arm. Did I mention the giant hammer?" Lenalee wanted to be annoyed. The man was more annoyed and pessimistic than he had been in a long time. Sadly he was somewhat right.

"I hate the idea of lying, but Kanda is right to the extent that we would and will sound crazy," the girl agreed. "I've got something though."

Just then Mary started back into the main room. If anyone had wanted to object or comment otherwise, the chance was gone.

"I suppose since you've had a chance to discuss, your ready to tell me what happened while I wrap some of these injuries," Mary said, serious. Her face left no other answer but 'yes.'

"I'll tell you. It's really not as crazy as it looks," Lenalee smiled assuringly. Mary started with Lavi as she listened.

"We were headed back here when some guys who were most likely drunk, they couldn't even walk a straight line, started hassling me. I was a bit aways ahead because I had wanted to look into the bookstore window. I had suggested we stop on the way past the first time, but figured we would just stop in on the way back. It was closed. The guys here stepped in, hoping to relive the situation peacefully. Long story short, they were armed and we look about the same as them." Mary had made progress and was about finished with Allen when Lenalee finished her story.

"Sounds likely. We are in a more unsafe end of town. More bars and pubs too." Mary stood from her spot on the floor. "Let me take a look." She had met Lenalee. The girl did not object. While Mary believed them, a part of her didn't believe a mere scrimmage in the street was responsible for some of the deeper wounds. They sat in mostly quiet as the girl was tended to. Kanda insisted he didn't need any attention. He had to show proof however before the older woman agreed to leave him alone.

She sent them on their way upstairs to get some sleep. Lenalee and Allen had help again of course. They didn't argue with the idea. Mary headed to put away the medical supplies. In doing so, her mind wandered back to what she saw. The four kids she had grown used to having around; they had a lot of scars and faded evidence of fights.

She finished her task and headed for her room upstairs and across from the boy's she had loaned them. Mary knew well enough they were mostly lying and she didn't care. They were good people, and if the worst thing they lied about was today, they could do worse.

Upstairs, awkwardly(but not really caring) Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Lenalee squished together on the bed. Granted they had to lay vertically to the headboard to fit.

"I'll leave a bit of money behind for the coat," the girl commented. "She was nice enough to not say anything earlier."

"She seemed more concerned about how we looked," Lavi smirked, still finding humor from the evenings events. Select few of course.

"Hey Yu. I have to ask, because, well I'm nosey. Are you and Lenalee," rolling onto his back he cleared his throat and nodded to him and her meeting the samurai's eyes. Kanda looked at Lenalee, who only smiled, suppressing a small laugh at her friend's suggestive tone and the other man's small blush (as she liked to think it). She answered proudly,

"Yes Lavi. Yes we are."

"That's so weird to think about," the red head sounded mystified, like a child who couldn't wrap their head around something.

"Weird? I'm pretty sure the two of you beat us in that department," Kanda retorted. Lavi sat up spontaneously and quickly.

"I am not that weird. And if Allen were awake he would totally back me up."

"No he wouldn't," the sleeping form muttered through a yawn. "Your really loud." Lavi's grin fell.

"Sorry. You usually sleep like a rock." The boy sat up.

"Don't worry about it. And for the record I would back you up, ninety-eight percent of the time," Lavi grinned. He wrapped his arms around Allen's frame.

"I very much support that decision."

"What do you say to getting some sleep?" Kanda asked. Lenalee snuggled closer to Kanda, being mindful of her leg. She liked the idea of sleep. Lavi listened contently to Allen who had started snoring quietly. Lowering him back onto the bed and letting his arm fall over him, sleep came in good time. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Lavi hadn't seen the woman in a while. He would have preferred meeting again under different circumstances. Lavi had considered asking others for help. He thought better of the idea. Mother would have a calm head about it. The knock inevitably sounded. Standing, Lavi stood from his seat and went to the door. He opened it and found the older woman waiting.

She hadn't changed in the many months he and Allen had left her small sanctuary. Today however, the only difference that blatantly was clear was her more disheveled appearance. Nothing drastic. Mother looked like she hadn't slept much the night before. It showed in her eyes, and the way she held herself. No doubt the reasoning was why she was here.

"I brought you this," she handed a parcel to Lavi. He received it, looking uncertain.

"Where is he?" Mother asked. She spoke more quiet. She scanned the small room. All lights had been dimmed. It was dark.

"Do you have matches?" He nodded, and pulled a pack out of his pants pocket. She took them from his weak grip and on the desk lit the oil lamp. It was evening and any sign of natural light was disappearing. The lamp illuminated the space around itself. She gripped the lamps handle. Turned back to Lavi, she knew it wasn't necessary to repeat her first question. The red head breathed out, slowly. His voice was almost steady.

"He's under the covers. The lights hurt his eyes."

By the edge of the bed, the woman made sure to place the oil lamp close enough that she wouldn't blind the boy with its light. She kneeled. Timcanpy fluttered awake from his place on top of where Allen's head lay under the comforter, on the pillow. Timcanpy, using his teeth, grasped the material and pulled it down. Allen was still sleeping.

"Has he been like this long?" Mother asked. Lavi was still across the room, where he let her in.

"The last couple of days. He hasn't been very responsive to much either." His answers turned monotone. Something he hadn't heard in his voice in a very long time. She was aware, up close now, just how shallow the breaths were. His eyes looking sleep deprived despite the obvious amount of sleep he had been getting (too much to be healthy). Skin tinted ashen (darker than normal).

Mother understood. Lavi had conveyed what he could in his message from Tim. But this was something even he hadn't been able to say, nor write. She shook the sleeping form.

"Allen." He didn't wake. She tried again. He opened his eyes in time and slowly became aware of his surroundings. He managed half of his usual grin. She returned the gesture.

"You've never looked better," she said. Her smile he knew well.

"You still have your sense of humor, even in your old age," Allen joked in return. He didn't try to hide the obvious exhaustion his voice held in magnitude.

"And you still sound like you. I'm glad. Time can be cruel if you let it." Mother said.

"I'd say time won this one," Allen replied, his half-grin dissipating more. She breathed in a deep breath and let it out.

"I know what's going to happen. Lavi doesn't have to tell me, and you don't have to tell me. I've seen more people die, than I've seen born. It doesn't get easier." She heard the door open.

"Don't leave, Lavi. You need to stay." The door closed again. She got a single word response.

"Fine." She went on.

"I'm going to sound like a broken, and very clichè old woman here, but that's why you love me," she chuckled.

Allen let himself smirk. "That's just one of the reasons."

"Some think living is the only way to live. And it's easy to think. It's easy to fear death. Nobody wants to die too fast. I'll ask you this. You too Lavi. What's the first thing that comes to mind about 'living?"

Lavi didn't have to think. He answered, more sure and confident than he had thought he could in the moment: "My friends. Allen. The old man. Laughing. The times together. I'd take the good and the bad."

Allen answered Mother: "My family. Even if we are an odd bunch. Sometimes I wish I could have gone without a few things, but I probably wouldn't have met Lenalee, Lavi. Everyone. A day without Kanda calling me something insulting wouldn't be complete. Komui's mistakes only livened up a place we all ended up calling home. Even Cross was a good memory now that I can appreciate what he did for me." Mother listened and added of her own.

"Without the negative, you wouldn't appreciate what and who you have now. As long as you try and keep moving, we have so many wonderful experiences and in turn make something worth remembering. Because everything isn't perfect, it's possible for us as humans to grow, and realize what is important and what isn't. So even when we run out of time, it's not a bad thing. We've seen so much. We've lived, and taken the risks.

Choosing to live each day is a risk itself. And you Allen, Lavi, have done that. You've loved. You've made friends. You probably did stupid things. You laughed and you cried. The most important answer at the end is whether you are satisfied with the overall story. Are you satisfied?"

Lavi hesitantly, but still, headed to the bed. Mother moved, letting him take her seat on the bed side.

"I'm more than satisfied, I'm happy," Lavi let his emotions break through again. Now was the time to be honest with himself. He grabbed Allen's hands in his, trying to remember what this felt like. He met Allen vertically, their foreheads touching, eyes meeting.

"I wouldn't trade meeting for you even if it meant you got more time. My time with you made it all worth it. I'm sorry I've been distant these last weeks. I didn't want to admit what was happening. But I have Mother and Lenalee and Kanda. Even Komui. If it means you'll be pain free, than I can accept this." Allen smiled. Really smiled.

"I wouldn't trade time either. Everything was just right. Promise you'll keep the others in the loop, keep in touch?" Lavi nodded a 'yes.'

"I'll write them. I'll let them know." Mother had done what she came to do. Give perspective and if possible make goodbye a little easier.

"My doors are open to you Lavi. I am always ready to help you. Just talk to me." She headed to leave.

"Wait." It was Allen.

"Yes Allen?" She grinned. The tables were different. She still remembered saying his name that day he and Marian Cross left. Now it was her turn to leave.

"Thank you Mother."

"Your welcome. And it still suits you. Walker. It's still you." She made sure to close the door softly behind her. Lavi crawled into the small bed from the other side, getting under the comforter.

Tomorrow he would write Kanda and Lenalee. They would inform their other good friends. Miranda and Krory, Timothy, Komui, and Link. Johnny and Reever. Bak and Fou, probably the whole of the Asian branch. Too many people to count. Lavi was happy at the idea. Maybe even Cross. He would write what Mother told them, about time and living. About death.

'We touch more people than we realize. I wish I realized sooner.' In the coming days, Lavi would have to tell the news. Allen Walker was gone. But for now, he was here. And he wouldn't waste this time.

* * *

There were a hundred over used adjectives to describe a life lived.

Failings. Rising. Loved. Bends. Surprises. Tears. Laughter; some words were obviously redundant.

Another set of vocabulary ran through their heads.

Happy. Sad. Hardships. Doubtful. Colorful. And satisfied.

This was Allen Walker's reality.

This was Lavi's reality.


	8. Chapter Eight

"That is not what that says. He's crazy and your more crazy if you believe him." She left no room for argument.

"I never said I believed it. They wouldn't write something so outrageous for laughs." The girl still paced her anxious pattern, back and forth across the room. Four steps each way. Sighing, he tried again.

"Lavi is our friend. We know him better than that. Will you please sit, we can figure this out." He was frustrated, but not with the other. The situation wasn't perferred by far. There was reason for everything the boy did and said. The red head was crazy, but Lavi wasn't cruel.

"What does that even mean, gone? People don't disappear."

"Lenalee. Sit." Kanda pulled the girl down beside him on the bed as she passed him for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Ok. I'm sitting." Lenalee gave in. She was tired, more mentally than physically. She couldn't understand let alone wrap her mind around everything. Taking a deeper breath, she asked once more.

"Can you read it again?" Kanda didn't want to, but he wouldn't deny his friend who was barley keeping a brave face already. He picked up the parchment Timcanpy had delivered an unfortunate hour or so ago.

"Yu, Lenalee. It's been awhile since I've found the time to write. I wish time was something I had a surplus of. It's not something we have enough of if you ask me. Anyway, I've been the same. I can't say the same about Allen. I'm going to be honest, he isn't doing so well. I'm not entirely sure we have a lot of time left. I wish you guys could be here. The situation isn't realistic, I know. I didn't realize how much I wish I could change things. All my training all those years taught me you can't change history. I don't understand how you keep from wanting to. Allen is gone. I did everything I could think of to help him. Mother was there for him. He wasn't alone. I can at least promise that much. I don't think it's over but I don't know for sure. I'm sorry. This isn't making a lot of sense anymore. I'm sorry-"

The last two words were sprawled, the handwriting messier than the rest of the letter. Looking at the beginning, Lavi was clearly composed and calm. Thinking. The middle is where it started to change. The ink became less smooth and looked to be written quickly. Lavi wasn't known for his rambling. He could talk a marathon, but he was aware of what he was saying. There was an end goal, a point to be made. Here in his letter, Kanda could hear the frantic and uncaged thoughts of the red head. He seemed to be venting in the only way he seemed to know how, and to the only people who might understand.

"What does that mean?" Lenalee had listened to Kanda's smooth voice read Lavi's writing again, leaning into the samurai's shoulder at some point.

"I'm not one hundred percent positive. 'Gone' is an interesting choice of wording. Lavi's not the kind to skirt around something. However he isn't thinking clearly by the sound of it either. I also think we both have an idea."

"I know." She didn't want to think it anymore than Kanda wanted to say it. "I'm not naive. He's probably dead." She stopped trying to keep a brave face. Who was she kidding? Kanda had also begun to silently cry. Lenalee didn't look up at her friend. She wouldn't make him feel silly. He knew it was nothing to be ashamed of. Still, crying wasn't something Kanda had allowed himself until now. He warped an arm around Lenalee's small back, holding her close.

"Do we tell anyone? Link, my brother?" Lenalee asked. Kanda answered a soft no.

"I think it best if we leave everyone knowing what they know. There's no need to stir anything else up. Routine is good right now," he said. Timcanpy floated to meet Kanda eye level. It opened its mouth wide, flashing its white teeth in the process. Using its tail, Timcanpy nudged the parchment in Kanda's hand still.

"Do you have to take it?" Lenalee asked. She knew it was for the best. It was better not to leave evidence than to accidentally slip up and let it fall into the wrong hands. Kanda nodded in understanding, handing the paper to the golem, which grasped it with its mouth. Eating the message in seconds, the golem swallowed.

Lenalee decided now was a good time.

"Timcanpy. Go back to Lavi. Keep him out of trouble, ok?" Lenalee held her hand out, palm up. The golden golem perched here. It nodded, using its body to do so. "Keep him safe," she added. Lenalee stood, crossing the room to the window. She pushed it open. The rain had started. It was a mere drizzle now, but not for long. Timcanpy lifted himself, the girl's hands empty. It flew out the window and was gone.

"Lets go get something to eat." Kanda stood and grabbed her hand. She tried to smile.

"Yeah, lets go," She tried to sound a little more happy. They would pretend that nothing was wrong, for the others anyway.

(Line Break)

The room had been packed and looked like no one had lived there.

"Are you leaving then?" Mary Denton was standing in the doorway. Lavi nodded, giving the woman a half of his usual grin.

"I am," he answered. If he was to catch his train, he would have to leave soon. "Thank you, again. You'll tell Vivian and Elizabeth good bye for me?" Lavi asked. Mary smiled.

"Of course. I wish you could say it yourself though. They would love to see you one more time, before you leave." Lavi laughed, small and under his breath nervously.

"I do too. I just don't know how I would explain, you know." She did know. "It's just me and all, and I don't think I can do that."

"I understand son. Travel safely. And again, thank you for all your hard work around here. It won't be the same, but I know you have places to go. I understand you're staying in England?"

"I am," Lavi replied. "I'm leaving London and heading a bit aways away from here. I doubt many people know the place." She hadn't pressed for the name of the boy's destination. He didn't seem too eager to go.

"Safe travels Lavi." Mary caught him in the door way with a small hug, letting him go.

"Thanks Mary." He left with a single suitcase. Passing Lacie Street, the book store, and many more familiar places, Lavi reached the train station in no time. He noticed a few glances his way as he waited with his ticket bought and with nothing left to do but wait for the train to arrive now.

'I forgot how much we stick out in these uniforms,' the red head thought. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. His previous clothes had been warmer. The train sounded in the distance.

'It now or never. I wander if they'll remember me.' Finding his own thought idiotic, a grin came naturally. "Of course they will."

The train came to a stop in front of the station. Taking a quick glance at his wrist, he saw the red ribbon still tied to his wrist. He was ready to board the train.


End file.
